We are collaborating with Serguei Kozlov (Center for Advanced Preclinical Research, Frederick National Laboratory for Cancer Research, NCI, Frederick, MD) and Christine Alewine (LMB) to determine if mesothelin is needed for pancreatic cancer development or progression. To do this KPC mice, which develop pancreatic cancers, have been crossed with mesothelin -/- mice. KPC mice not making mesothelin have been obtained and are being followed for development of pancreatic cancer. If cancer develops we will then determine how long the mice live and if the cancer spreads.